1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a preparation method of a metal oxide doped monolith carbon aerogel for a high capacitance capacitor, and more particularly, to a preparation method of a metal oxide doped monolith carbon aerogel for a high capacitance capacitor that may enhance a limit of capacitance may be enhanced using a pseudo capacitance effect by an interfacial oxidation reduction reaction by impregnating the metal oxide into the monolith carbon aerogel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A carbon aerogel corresponds to a mesoporous material and corresponds to a material having an excellent electrochemical characteristic, a relatively wide surface, and an excellent property such as a great porous volume, and the like. In particular, the carbon aerogel may be prepared using a variety schemes depending on a used reactive material. A resorcinol-formaldehyde (RF) scheme of using resorcinol and formaldehyde and preparing the carbon aerogel is most widely used. The carbon aerogel prepared as above may have an excellent electrical property.
The RF scheme may prepare a moist gel by placing resorcinol and formaldehyde together with a catalyst, carbonic acid (Na2CO3), and stirring them, and then may dry the prepared moist gel. The scheme of drying the moist gel may include a supercritical moist gel dry scheme through the RF scheme. The supercritical moist gel scheme corresponds to a scheme of drying the moist gel in a temperature and a pressure greater than or equal to a critical point of a solvent contained in pores of the moist gel and thereby suppressing a contraction. Here, carbon dioxide needs to be maintained in a supercritical state.
Since carbon dioxide (CO2) needs to be maintained in a supercritical state, a conventional supercritical dry scheme requires a high pressure. Accordingly, manufacturing costs may increase and a riskiness and a discontinuity of a process, and the like may occur.
Also, when preparing an electrode of an electrical double layer capacitor using a material including, as a main component, carbon such as carbon aerosol, the electrical double layer capacitor may have a limit of capacitance due to a weak affinity between a surface and an electrolyte.